


Pastel Pink Skirt

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mike wheeler is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Mike wears a skirt and riles Richie up.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pastel Pink Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get writing NSFW so I'm sorry if it's not to terribly good and short

Mike was so going to get when they got home, Richie could hear him counting his spankings now.

What was supposed to just be a casual movie night at Beverly and El’s apartment had turned into complete torture for Richie. All because of that fucking skirt.

Mike was always so willing to try on Beverly’s new creations, tonight included. When Mike and he arrived at the apartment, Mike had been whizzed away by Beverly to try on her newest creation, leaving Richie to chat with their friends that were in the living room. Richie had been mid conversation about the newest animal crossing game with Dustin when Mike reappeared in the living room, stopping Richie mid-sentence. 

The skirt was a pastel pink with a dark lavender trim, only reaching mid-thigh on Mike, contrasting beautifully against his pale skin. Too make matters worst Mike was already in a crop top so with the skirt on, his outfit now resembled some of the ones he wore right before he and Richie were going to have an intense scene. Riche grew very hard, very quickly. 

Dustin was so excited talking about the game that he didn’t even realize that Richie’s attention was elsewhere. Mike had made eye contact with Richie and started blushing, looking down, nibbling on his lower lip. The brat knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

Once they had all settled down to watch a movie, Beverly insisted for Mike just to keep the skirt on, much to Richie’s annoyance/pleasure.

Mike is currently sitting in Richie’s lap and keeps wiggling around, under the preface of ‘getting comfortable’ and keeps ‘accidently’ grinding his ass against Richie’s dick. He’s had enough.

Richie grabs a hold of Mike’s hips and pulls him flush against his chest, whispering in his ear, “Meet me in the kitchen brat, you’re going to help daddy with the problem you created.” For emphasis he grinds upward so that Mike can feel his hard dick against his ass, taking pleasure in small whimper it pulls from him. 

“I need snacks!” Richie declared as he moved Mike off his lap and made his way into the kitchen, no one paying him a second glance. 

It only took Mike a few moments before he joins Richie in the kitchen, trying to reach up to kiss him, desperation already coming off him.

Richie stopped him with a swift tug of hair, “Na uh, only good boys get to kiss daddy and you haven’t been a good boy, have you?” Richie tugs on his hair again when Mike doesn’t answer, “Answer me or your punishment is going to be worse when we get home.”

“No, I haven’t been a good boy! I’m sorry Chee!” Mike whines out, still trying to reach up to kiss Richie.

“That’s right, you’ve been a brat. Trying on that skirt, blushing like you’re some innocent virgin. Then having the audacity to grind against daddy while in a room full of our friends,” Richie starts kissing Mike’s face as he says this, avoiding where Mike really wants him. Mikes slowly turning into a whimpering mess, “You know what brats deserve don’t you baby? Brats deserve to choke.”

Mike let’s out a delighted sigh and forgets trying to kiss Richie as he falls to his knees, Richie letting go of his hair, “Yes daddy, please choke me. Can I please touch you now?”

Richie has to muffle his own groan at Mike’s eagerness, “If you think being good now is going lessen your punishment later, your mistaken baby. But yes, you may.” Richie reaches out and threads a hand through Mike’s hair as encouragement. 

Mike hurriedly reaches out and finally frees Richie’s cock from its confines, practically mewling at the sight. He reaches out to grasp Richie as he brings the tip to his tongue, swirling it around the tip.

Richie groans as he reaches down to grab the base of his cock, and his other hand still in Mike’s hair turns into a grip as he pulls Mike further down his dick. “Take it just like that baby, such good boy.”

In his mouth, he can feel Mike’s hot tongue running up and down his dick. Riche can feel himself starting to lose control, he lets go of the base of his dick so he can have both his hands in Mike’s hair as he pulls Mike the rest of the way down his dick. He feels Mike trying to will away his gag reflex as his nose contacts Riche’s pelvic bone. 

For a moment Richie is content to just leave Mike there, let himself get lost in Mike’s warm mouth and throat surrounding him, until he sees Mike reach for his on hard on under his skirt. 

Richie abruptly pulls Mike off him, causing the boy to sputter. “Brats don’t get to touch themselves do you understand?” Richie all but growls out. “Tell me you understand.” 

“I understand daddy, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” 

“Shhh baby, now here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to choke on daddy’s cock till I cum and then you’re going to swallow it. Then we will rejoin our friends in the living room to finish the movie. If you can manage to be good during that time, I may let you cum when we get home.” He grab’s his dick and uses the tip to trace Mike’s lips as he speaks.

Mike whimpers and nods his head, “Yes daddy I’ll be good.”

“Good boy,” with that Richie is shoving his cock down Mike’s throat with no warning. He sets a brutal pace, having to bite down on his hand to keep himself quiet, every constriction of Mike’s throat around his dick or Mike’s cut off moan threatening to draw a moan out of him.

Richie looks down to see Mike choking on his cock, tears running down his face, his lips swollen around his dick. Mike has his hands fisted in the skirt as he tries desperately not to touch himself. Richie can feel himself drawing close with every thrust as the head of his dick hits the back of Mike’s throat.

“Damn baby your mouth feels so fucking good, you look so hot chocking on daddy’s cock. You love being used by daddy don’t you baby?”

Like the good boy he is, Mike tries to nod to the best of his abilities. Mike continues to run his tongue up and down Richie’s dick, drawing out a moan from Richie, “Fuck yeah, suck my cock just like that. You’re gonna make me cum so hard baby, I’m so close.” His thrusting grows erratic as he chases his orgasm. 

It only takes Mike reaching up to cup his balls and particularly loud whimper from Mike to pull Richie over the edge. Richie pulls Mike to the base of his cock as he shoots his load down his throat. He rides out his orgasm as Mike continues work his tongue on Richie’s dick. 

Richie finally let’s go of Mike and pulls him shakily up. “You were so good for me baby.” Richie rewards Mike with a delicate kiss, tasting himself.

Mike whines into the kiss as he desperately tries to rut himself against Richie’s thigh.

“Na uh baby, come on. Be a good boy,” Richie pulls away and tucks himself away and gives Mike a few moments to try and make himself presentable.

They join their friends in the living room, neither of them noticing that the movie has been turned up, as their friends shoot the two knowing looks.

Mike starts blushing and ducks behind Richie as he asks, “what are you guys looking at?”

Its Beverly that breaks the silence, “where’s your damn snacks Richie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
